boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pongaurisch
Póngárisch wérscht da Dialekt gnónnt, dén ma an Soizburger Lónd (Ésterreich), im Bezirk Seiger Hóns (óder kurschz Póngau gnónnt) réjdt. As Póngárische is a Iwergóngsdialekt vam Mittel- zan Sidbóarischen und haud sówói sidbóarische ois wia'raa mittelbóarische Elementt inner. Sidbóarisch waarad zan Beispie dia Látvaschiawung vo ck za ckch óder'ran stauch betónten ch-Lát (wia an Tiróiarischen). A Bsunderheit is aa nóh dia Vaniadlichungsfórm mid ai, wia zan Beispie: Katzai, a bissai, a Schweindai, a Nuudai usw. D' heitige Situazión Ma kóh áft saung, daas da Dialekt im Begrieff is, si z'wóndeln und duech'n stauchen Zuezuug vah Leit ás ónnerne Regiónan vah Ésterreich oiwei a Bóisai méar vam Dónaubóarischen beajflusst wérscht, speziej ás da Staud Soizburg. Am stérchsten foid dés an Ajzuugsgebiat vah dia zwéh Klóahstéd Seiger Hóns und Behófen, sówia dia zwéh beriamten Kurérschter Hófgauschtóah und Gáschtóah áf, wó dia Kinder schóh ónnerscht réjnd, wia zan Beispie nóh d' ejderne Genarazión. Dia ejdern vawénden nóh Ausdrick, dia d' jingerne zwaur an Gróossen und Gónzen vasteet, zan Gróosstóaé ower néammer bnitzt. Weiders bemerkt ma'raa dia deitliche Auschwächung am ckch za ck óder éfters sógaur schóh gg, sówia'ram chch za an nórmoin ch und da Vaniadlichungsfórm mid al stautt ai. A weiders Fénómén is aa, daas d' Leit, dia auf an Báernhóf áfgwauxen sand, nóh deitlich méar an oiden Dialekt réjnd, wia d' Leit vah zan Beispie ner Órweiterfamilie. A' dia klóanan Gmóaner is da Dialekt nauch wia vur guad dahoiden (z. Bsp. Góidegg óder Seiger Veit eemsó wia a' dia Seitentoier wia zan Bsp. im Gróossaurltoi óder Klóahaurltoi). Seiger Hónsner und Behófner hómd dénnerscht schóh a paur Schwiarigkeiten, dia Leit vah d' Seitentoier zan vastéh - wónn dia auft amoi speziej póngárische Ásdrick vawénden. Dialekténdarungen Da urtiammliche Dialekt kénnt wias urtiammliche Ówerbóarische kóane Laut ü'' und ''ö; zan Beispie is a hóchdeitschs el im urtiammlichen Dialekt nied a Óstmittlbóarischs ü'', sunnern wia an ówerbóarischen a ''ej wia z. Bsp. in: * Gejd óder aa Gejt anstott Göd * schnej anstott schnö * hejffm anstott höffm Dia hóchdeitsche Endsiem ''-iel'' dascheint nied wia im Óstmittlbóarischen ois ü'', sunnern wia an benáuchbarten Pinzgau sówia'm Berchtsgáuner Lónd ois ''ie wia z. Bsp.: * vie anstott vü * Hiefe anstott Hüfe * spien anstott spün 's ö'' wérscht wia in Ówerbóarn za ''é wia z. Bsp.: * Ésterreich anstott Österreich an iwerregiónoin Dialekt * éfter anstott öfter Bei da jingern Genarazión sand dia Fórmen ower schiager kamm nô ôozdreffm. Im Gróossáurltoi, wó da Dialekt nô recht urtiammlich is, sand dia Varianten aa am Rickzug. Untertóalung Wia oj ónnern bóarischen Dialektt unterscheitt si da póngauer Dialekt schô vô Órscht za Órscht leicht. Es gibb Leit, dia iwerregiónoier und urtimlicher réend. In da Reegel unterscheidt ma drói Dialektfórmen. * Soizachpóngaurisch * Ennspóngaurisch * Gróossáurlarisch Beispiee Beispiewérschter (in fónetischer Umschrift gschriem) Beispiesétz Tipische Beispiesétz sand nô: * Póngaurisch: Dóscht amoi an Hîrest háuds an Lódern vâ da Gmôa ojchiblóackt iwers Rôa. :*'Modaraats Póngaurisch:' Nailich im Herbst hods an Lódern vô da Gmôa owéblóaggt iwers Rôa. ::* Stodingarisch: Nailich im Herbst hods'n Lóder vô da Gmôa owegschmissen üwer'n Hügé. :::* Hochdeitsch: Neulich im Herbst ist der gut gebaute Gemeindearbeiter gestürzt und den Abhang hinuntergerollt. * Póngaurisch: Ah sejg gréane Schaickai gfoischt ma guad, sejg mechert i háum. :*'Modaraats Póngaurisch:' Ma dés gréane Schaickal gfoid ma guad, dés mechert i hom. ::* Stodingarisch: Maj dé grüne/gréane Westen is vói liab/klass, dé mecht i hom. :::* Hóchdeitsch: Diese grüne Weste finde ich sehr schön, ich würde die gerne haben wollen. * Póngaurisch: Hóier an Winter is ôafáucht iwerhaps kôa Schnee zan Schifáun dáu gwéjn, fêescht háuds gnuag geem. :*'Modaraats Póngaurisch:' Haier im Winter is ôafoch iwerhaupt kôa Schnee zum Schifóan do gwéen, vuarigs Jór/Jòò hods gnuag geem. ::* Stodingarisch: Haier im Winter is nèd wirklich a Schnee do zum Schifóan, vuarigs Jóar hods gnuag geem. :::* Hóchdeitsch: In diesem Jahr im Winter hat es kaum Schnee gegeben zum Schifahren, letztes Jahr war genug da. Schau aa unter *Artikel auf Sidmittelbóarisch gschriem Kategorie:Kultur (Österreich) Kategorie:Österreichische Sprache Kategorie:Bairische Sprache